


The Wedding Of True Minds

by flickawhip



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 04:04:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6140947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An attempt at some wedding fluff. </p><p>Not real, just me guessing at how cute they were.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wedding Of True Minds

"Your strong,brave and beautiful and from today......your mine."

The words echo through her thoughts even as Katie joins John in the church, smiling despite the intense butterflies in her stomach. She loves him, she has since the moment they met, even if she had been a little shocked that he had been so sure they would be married. He had been right however. They were getting married. Now. Today. He was hers for the rest of her life. For the rest of both their lives. 

The ceremony takes what seems like forever, they exhange vows easily and she finds herself lost in John's smile for the third time since they started the wedding, she can't help but smile in return, he puts her at ease so beautifully. 

The reception is longer and she knows from the way John smiles at her that they will have to wait only a little until they are free to be together properly. 

The chance to leave comes and she smiles as she joins him in the car. They are together, married, at last, and she can't help but feel like this is destiny. John smiles at her as he leans to repeat his earlier words. 

"Your strong,brave and beautiful and from today......your mine."

She smiles again, kissing him softly. 

"I was yours from the moment we met. Even if I wasn't so sure."

"You were shy..."

John smiles. 

"I have you now anyway, for the rest of our lives."

Katie smiles, falling silent, then, speaking softly. 

"I love you."

"I love you too... Mrs Vincent."


End file.
